peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Susan Test's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Gil, Susan, Lumpy, Roo, Kiara, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, Ding-A-Ling, Kate, Floral, Naiya, Emma, Dora, Alana, Scamp, Angel, Berlioz, Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Gil was dressed in his light green short-sleeved pajamas top and matching pants. Susan was dressed in her ocean blue undershirt with a periwinkle star on it and matching pants. Lumpy was dressed in his purple long-sleeved pajama jacket, matching pants, matching socks, and matching slippers. Roo was dressed in his blue footy pajamas. Kiara was dressed in her ruby sleeping mask. Augie was dressed in his dark blue footy pajamas with yellow stars on them. Boo Boo Bear was dressed in his purple nightshirt. Pixie was dressed in his blue footy pajamas. Dixie was dressed in his red footy pajamas. Baba Looey was dressed in his yellow footy pajamas. Ding-A-Ling was dressed in his green pajamas. Kate was dressed in her light blue pajamas. Floral was dressed in her hot pink sleeveless nightgown. Naiya was dressed in her white pajamas. Emma was dressed in her yellow pajamas. Dora was dressed in her pink pajamas. Alana was dressed in her light green pajamas. Scamp was dressed in his navy blue nightcap. Angel was dressed in her sky-blue sleeping mask. Oliver was dressed in his lime green nightcap. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Berlioz was dressed in his red nightcap. Toulouse was dressed in his blue nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Gil before." Susan said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 5 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Kate explained, "Five years ago, Tigress thought me that you left it behind, that Captain McLeach, Josee, and The Bounty Hunter Squad have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Susan's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Floral added. Susan giggled as she clapped her hands for Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse, who wanted to snuggle with Namine. Then Kiara turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Boo Boo added. As he went to sleep, Toulouse was squished. Finally, he got out, Susan chuckled, as she kicked Boo Boo, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Kiara, and Marie." Susan said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Bounty Hunter Squad's Hideout, the image of the sleeping Susan was shown to Captain McLeach, Josee, Sleet, Dingo, Coconuts, Bokkun, and Scratch, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, captain!" Coconuts gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Scratch said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Girly...'" McLeach said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Susan's forehead while Susan yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Susan (wearing her purple Rapunzel-esque dress with a cyan blue star crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Bridgette and Courtney, who waved at her. Susan also waved back. Bridgette smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Susan. Back into the real word, Susan (still wearing her pajamas) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse woke up. They noticed Susan was missing. The kittens tried to open the door. They started to wake Gil up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Susan was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Bridgette and Courtney. "Come on!" Courtney called. Susan, Bridgette, and Courtney played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Susan's other sisters; Gwen, Kitty, and Samey, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Gwen was wearing her black two-piece bikini. Kitty was wearing a red two-piece bikini. And Samey was wearing her white two-piece bikini with red lining. "Oh, greetings!" Gwen giggled. "It's you!" Kitty smiled. Then they jump into the water. The Total Drama sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Susan was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Oliver, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse attempted to wake Gil up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Oliver! Marie! Berlioz!" Gil said, "Toulouse, what?" "Don't you know?" Berlioz asked. "SUSAN'S GONE!" Toulouse cried. Gil turned around and saw Susan's bed. "Susan... Susan...!" Gil snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Susan!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Susan's dream, Susan smiled sweetly. She saw Don who was wearing his red swimming trunks, with Gwen, Kitty, and Samey, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Don smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Susan smiled, while waving at Don, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Don said. "YAY!!" Bridgette and Courtney shouted, as they jump into the water, making Don, Gwen, Kitty, and Samey splashed with laughter. Susan giggled. Back to the real world, Gil was still looking for Susan. "SUSAN!" Gil called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Susan. "Susan!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Susan, "SUSAN! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Red the Dragon lurked in the shadows, glaring at Susan, "The "Spyro the Dragon" Villain Curse!" Susan watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Red growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Susan, while she screams. In the real world Gil quickly saved Susan from her death. "Susan! Susan, wake up!! Wake up!" Gil cried, as Susan did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "Spyro the Dragon" Villain Curse!" Susan stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Gil exclaimed. "Curse--!" Susan cried. "What are you talking about?" Gil asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Susan sobbed. She hugged Gil. "It was a nightmare." Gil said, as he hugs Susan, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Susan has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories